Native Hawaiians have the highest prevalence of obesity among the major ethnic groups in Hawai'i. Obesity in itself is a risk factor for a variety of chronic diseases and conditions, including cancer. Poor nutrition and physical inactivity are the major contributors to obesity. Past research suggests value of worksite wellness programs in general and in group education and support for healthy practices among Native Hawaiians. Can worksites that employ large proportions of Native Hawaiians develop and successfully implement policies and programs that will increase healthy eating and physical activity and reduce obesity? [unreadable] [unreadable] This pilot is a first step in answering this question. The Specific Aims of the study are to: 1) Assess worksite environments using the Checklist of Health Promotion Environments at Worksites (CHEW); 2) Evaluate current resources, policies, and management support for establishing and maintaining healthy worksite environments and policies (using the MPS); and 3) Gather data from employers and staff on desirable components for a health promotion programs and on acceptable mechanisms to measure changes. [unreadable] [unreadable] Six organizations (with 27 main and satellite offices) have agreed to participate in the pilot study. The CHEW will be administered at each of 27 sites, and 33 managers of 27 sites will be interviewed using the MPS. Ten focus groups will be conducted across 5 islands to solicit preferences for programs, policies, and research measures (with questioning guided by a framework for research on environmental and policy interventions developed by Sallis et al.). The 6 agencies employ about 1,000 individuals (about 50% of whom are Native Hawaiian). All employees will be asked to complete an online survey based on Sallis and focus group data, with data collection continuing until we have 50% response from each agency. Investigators will describe the worksite intervention program and research measures that the findings indicate may work. Feedback on both the program and the measures will be solicited from the participants, and these comments will be incorporated into a research proposal to test the effectiveness of the recommended worksite intervention program. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]